Too Little Too Late
by Zashleyluvr18503
Summary: She was in love with him. He had a girlfriend. They completely ignored her. She started dating another guy and they got engaged. Now he wants her. Is he Too Little Too Late? A lot of Jashley but of course will end a Zashley!
1. Introduction

**Ashley is in love with Zac, but he completely ignores her and she starts dating another guy. When Ashley's boyfriend proposes to her, she is ecstatic and says yes. But Zac realizes his true feelings for her and wants her more than anything. Will Ashley finally take him and get the man of her dreams, or is Zac **_**Too Little Too Late**_


	2. Meeting Jared

"Hey," Ashley said giving Zac a hug. "Hi babe what's up?" "I have to tell you something," she said nervously. "I love you." "Oh-," Zac said surprised, "I-well-um, I-uh-". Ashley cut him off. "You don't have to tell me you love me back. I just needed you to know. Then she walked off and she seemed _happy_. The next day Ashley went up to Zac and Vanessa and said, "hey guys," but they completely ignored her. Vanessa shouted, "He doesn't love you! Stay away from Zac you BITCH!" Ashley was heartbroken and ran off. That was the beginning of the first month.

During the middle of the first month Ashley was so alone and a mess because Zac ignored her. He wouldn't talk to her, return her calls, or even as much as look at her. Then her sister came home saw her and said, "Ashley! Zac doesn't like you! Get over it!" Jenny thought Zac was a real jerk for treating Ashley like that. Ashley went to the park and sat there crying here and there. A boy came up to her.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing sitting here all alone?" His finger wiped a tear from her eyes. "I'm just thinking. My best friend completely ignores me." "Oh, you told him you loved him?" "How'd you know?" "It doesn't take a genius to know that." "Well yeah, and I messed things up pretty bad. Now his girlfriend who is my best friend hates me." "Oooh, never do that babe. That just fucks things up even more." "I know," Ashley started to cry. "How about an idea? Let me take you out tomorrow and you can have some fun." "I don't know. I mean, I don't even know your name!" Ashley exclaimed. "Come on. It's not every day a pretty lady gets asked out by a dashingly handsome cute guy." "Hey! Are you saying I can't get a guy?" "No," the guy said taken aback. "I- well I just th-well, I-just-,"he stuttered. Ashley laughed and put a finger to his lips and said, "sure I'll go out with you. Just pick me up at eight." "Okay," he said smiling. Little did they know that Zac watched the whole thing.

**Sorry its short. The next chapter should be longer. Plz review nicely! BTW does anyone know Feels So Wicked? I love the story they wrote about Zac and Ashley Listen To Your Heart, but I just want it finished cuz Zac and Ashley never kissed. If anyone has any details, tell me in a review. Thx!**


	3. Wicked

Ashley hadn't heard from Zac in a long time. She had almost completely forgotten about him. That is, until he called her the day after she got engaged. Ashley's phone wrung.

"Hello? Who's this?" she answered. "It's me. Don't you remember?" Zac laughed. Immediately Ashley knew who it was. Her hands gripped onto her cell tight.

"What do you want?" she said through clenched teeth. "I just wanted to say hi; I haven't seen you in a while. You wanna hang out today maybe?" Zac did not notice her sudden anger. "No. I am hanging out with Jared today." "Who's Jared? Your British playboy model?" Zac insulted Jared laughing. "No, he is my _fiancé_," Ashley said, " and you best not insult him like that Zac! Who are you, my ex-best friend who completely avoided me for the last few months while Jared and I have been dating?" All of her anger came out at Zac and she ended up screaming the last part about 'for the last few months while Jared and I have been dating?' Zac was completely taken aback. "No, no I didn't mean it like that Ash, it was a joke!" "You are not allowed to call me Ash! Only my friend and my _boyfriend_, excuse me, _fiancé_ can call me that!" Ashley screamed. "But Ashley-", Zac was cut off by the phone clicking off. Ashley hung up. He hurt his best friend and he didn't even know it.

What Ashley didn't know was that Vanessa Hudgens had found out and told Zac to stay away from Ashley otherwise, she'd literally kill her. Zac couldn't smile, talk to, let alone hug her. In fact, he couldn't even look in her direction! Yes, Zac was dying not being able to see his best friend, but now him and Vanessa broke up so he didn't need to worry about that anymore. But poor Zac didn't realize that he had left Ashley hurting and she wouldn't accept his friendship that easily. It was going to take a long time until Zac won her over as just a friend.

"Hey Jare!" Ashley said giving Jared a hug. "What's up babe?" he said kissing Ashley. They were going to go see the play Wicked. A/N I love that play so I decided to use it. Ashley had never seen it before so Jared decided to take her, and she was really excited. Ashley remembered that Zac had always wanted to go see Wicked, but she didn't care about him now. She was with Jared, her _fiancé_. When Zac was gone, Jared made her feel special. Jared made her feel loved, and Jared made her feel like she actually deserved to be in this world, that she had a purpose. Zac never made her feel that way. He was always busy with Vanessa, and a break from him is exactly what Ashley needed. So why was she feeling guilty about seeing Wicked? She didn't care about Zac right? RIGHT?

"Oh what the hell," Ashley said to herself, and turned to Jared saying, "I'm ready to go." The two left out the door and Ashley was determined not to let Zac bring her down. 'He won't ruin this night for me! He won't1' Ashley thought aloud. Oh, but he would ruin it for her. Zac the spy bought tickets to that Wicked show with Vanessa a long time ago and since they broke up, he wanted Ashley to go with him. Zac was sad she wouldn't be there with him, but he didn't know that she indeed _would_ be there with him. _It was going to be a very fun night_.

**Sorry for the long wait! I hope this chapter is a little longer for you guys! Please no bad reviews. It really hurts when some doesn't love what you've written. Anyways, I'll try to update soon! Luv you all to who reviewed and **_**liked it**_**! The next chappy should be longer but I'm swamped with school. So goodbye for now and to Moosecoo9 sorry about the review; I hope I can make my stories so you can understand them a little better. I'm knew to this. Review!**


	4. Author's Note : New Story!

_**Author's Note**_

**I am making a new story. Don't worry! I'll still finish this one and post the next chappies soon, but this story is based on my life. It is about a boy and girl whose parents have known each other for a long time, and they were born on the same day. They were best friends and grew up with each other, but their parents got busier and busier and the two saw each other less and less. Now every time she sees him or he sees her she always has a boyfriend or he always has a girlfriend. Will they ever see each other when they are single and will they finally get together? There! And the guy who I've known for a long time, we've kissed a bunch of times in like truth or dare, but never got together. I recently saw him and we reminisced on what happened. So I'm making a story about it. It is going to be Troypay centric. I am also thinking of making a Cold Case story for you LS lovers out there. Thanks to Henabrey! You are such an amazing writer!**


	5. Pleasant Surprise

Zac was excited. He was FINALLY going to see the play that he had been aching to see for six years. (Zac is 20. He and Ashley have been friends for ten years. Do the math.) The only sad thing was that he and Ashley had made a promise to see Wicked together. When they were fourteen he said to her, "promise me that when we're older, you'll see Wicked with me."

"Well how old do we have to be?" she asked smiling.

"Umm, twenty maybe?"

"Sure."

That was one of the happiest days of Zac's life. He kissed Ashley that day during a truth or dare game. They both felt sparks. But they were afraid to pursue a relationship. That was why Zac started to go out with Vanessa to make Ashley jealous. But Zac started to really like Vanessa until Ashley confessed her feelings to him. Then this story started and we are where we are now.

Zac was just putting the finishing touches on his outfit. It was like the suit he wore to the Hairspray premiere. Zac was with his friend Sarah. She agreed to accompany him so he wouldn't be alone, but she secretly had a crush on him. After Zac was done getting ready, he hopped into is Lamborghini and went to pick her up. They arrived to the theater at 6:45. The play starts at 7:30.

Ashley and Jared were running late. She was taking an awfully long time putting everything together. Finally she finished getting ready and came down her stairs in a gold and black short strapless dress with some strappy stilettos. Her hair was up like in the Hairspray premiere. Jared did a double take when he saw her. He stared.

"Do you like it?" Ashley said smiling. Jared smiled back.

"Let me show you what I think," he said. Ashley smiled as Jared started kissing her and feeling her up. Ashley pulled away.

"As much as I want this, we're gonna be late for the play," she said. Jared sighed, loud enough so that Ashley heard him and said seductively, "I have a surprise for you when we get home." This got Jared excited and he rushed them out the door. When the two arrived to the play it was 7:25. They quickly took their seats, but Ashley had no idea who she was sitting in front of.

Zac was annoyed. These people had just sat in front of them and he couldn't see. The play was starting. He noticed a blonde head in front of him and thought, '_hey, that hair looks a lot like Ashley's hair!'_ He did a double take when he saw it was her. _Holy crap! Who knew she could look that good? Well, I've always known, but she looks gorgeous! And she's here with…Jared! She promised me! Well I am here with another girl. _

Zac just couldn't sit still. He tapped Ashley on the shoulder. "Hey!" he whispered.

Ashley froze. She didn't want to believe it, but there he was. "What the hell are you doing her?" she asked in disbelief.

"I'm here to see Wicked! Coincidental isn't it?" Zac smirked. Ashley motioned for him to go outside and talk.

"Can I talk to you outside? Now!" she hissed at him. She left her seat and dragged Zac with her. Jared didn't notice. The play was really good and he was so into it. Meanwhile outside the theatre…Ashley was screaming at Zac.

"What the hell are you doing here? I came here with my boyfriend and I find you here. You had to ruin my night!"

Zac laughed, "I didn't do anything wrong. I was just here to watch the play. You know, it's kind of ironic how six years ago we promised to see the play together when we were twenty, and here we are." He was humored by the fact that Ashley was so mad for no reason.

"That was long ago! Did you expect us to keep the promise for _that _long and stop laughing. Nothing's funny." Ashley was mad that Zac was here too, but she had to admit that he looked very good. A security guard heard them and said to them, "you need to either finish this discussion outside or go inside and have a seat." Ashley dragged Zac outside the theater.

"Zac I want you and your girlfriend to leave right now." Zac couldn't believe his ears. Ashley was being so unreasonable.

"First off, she is not my girlfriend, and second no. I don't want to leave. I paid for my ticket and I am going to see the play."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!" All of a sudden Zac pulled Ashley to him and said, "I'm staying." Ashley leaned in closer and said, "Well I say you are leaving." Zac couldn't control himself. His lips crashed against Ashley's, and best of all, she was kissing back. They were completely lost in each other. Zac's hands roamed all over Zac's body and his likewise. He pulled away and Ashley wanted more. "My place?" he asked. She nodded and they headed into his car.

**You can imagine what happened next. Thanks for all of the reviews! I hope this chapter was long enough!**


	6. Awkward Morning

**Sorry for the wait! My computer died and it took a while to get the battery fixed. I'll be writing more soon but school sucks right now. Anyway, hope this satisfies all of you guys who reviewed! Thanks! **

When we last left off,

"_No!" All of a sudden Zac pulled Ashley to him and said, "I'm staying." Ashley leaned in closer and said, "Well I say you are leaving." Zac couldn't control himself. His lips crashed against Ashley's, and best of all, she was kissing back. They were completely lost in each other. Zac's hands roamed all over Ashley's body and hers likewise. He pulled away and Ashley wanted more. "My place?" he asked. She nodded and they headed into his car._

Ashley opened her eyes to birds chirping annoyingly outside her window. She felt slight breathing against her neck. Turning around, she snuggled up against Zac and snaked her arms around his waist. 'What an amazing night,' she thought. She and Zac had slept together for the first time. Then Ashley remembered something and her heart fell. _Jared! I can't believe I left him there at the theater! I wonder where he is now. _Ashley completely forgot about leaving Jared to go make out with some other guy. In fact, she forgot that Jared even existed! Now she was laying here, snuggled up to Zac wondering where Jared was, and enjoying her and Zac's position. But Ashley couldn't help being guilty about doing this to Jared. _Damn you Ashley! How could you do this to Jared? He's your fiancé! ...But last night was really fun and amazing! It was even better than I imagined it! Wait, I shouldn't even being enjoying this. I cheated on my boyfriend, excuse me FIANCE, to make things worse. Oh Ashley you're in deep shit now because you have to lie to Jared while having feelings for Zac. Wait, I have feelings for Zac? Forget it. I'm comfortable right now and I am not gonna waist this moment on figuring out how I'm going to get myself out of this shitload of trouble. _She snuggled as close as she could against Zac who was now gently kissing her hair, and fell back asleep.

The next time Ashley woke up it was to the smell of eggs, pancakes, and sausages cooking. She yawned and put on her bathrobe and slippers.

"Hey sleepy head," Zac smiled when she walked in to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Ashley said sitting down on a bar stool in his kitchen.

"Well I'm trying not to make last night totally and completely awkward by making you breakfast. It's my way of treating you right." She smiled and giggled.

"Zac you're so sweet!"

"Aww, anything for my favorite girl," he said. She walked over and gave him a quick kiss. _Oh no. Ashley you can't do this! It's wrong! Jared is probably worried sick about you! You can't pursue a relationship with Zac even though he looks so…damn…HOT! Be strong Ashley. Don't pay attention to his hot body and adorable face! Be strong! Be strong!_

Zac could sense that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Maybe you should call Jared. You know we just left him," Zac said reading her face.

"Yeah," Ashley said. She grabbed her cell phone.

"Jared?"

"_Hey! I missed you last night. Where'd you head to?"_ Thank God. He wasn't mad at her or curious where she'd been, which also freaked her out. Jared was always paranoid when she disappeared and didn't call.

"Oh, I went to a friend's house."

"_Oh. I missed you. You want me to come pick you up?"_

"No, no. I'm fine. I can drive home myself."

"_You're not at home? Oh wait, you're at a friend's house. Are you at Zac's?" _

"Um, yeah. We are just hanging out. Don't worry babe."

"_I'm not worried. After you left I finished the play and took Sarah home. She's really cool. We have a lot in common. You should meet her. Anyways, I'll see you later, or whenever. Bye babe."_

"Yeah, um, that sounds great! Bye Jare." Ashley didn't even say 'I love you' to him. She turned and saw that Zac was done in the kitchen. Now Ashley didn't care about anything but him. She walked up to Zac and kissed him as hard as she could.

"Hey Ash how'd it go you're breakfast is rea-" Zac was cut off by Ashley's mouth against his.

"Well someone's happy."

"Zac I'm sorry," she said, sincerity in her eyes.

"Why?" Zac narrowed his eyes.

"For being mean to you. I'm not over you. I'm not, and I'm in so much trouble because I don't want to be with Jared anymore, but I don't know where he is and I just I wanna be with you." Ashley broke off crying and Zac was giving her a hug.

"Shh. Don't cry. I'm not gonna pressure you into breaking up with him if that's something you even want to do."

"But I can't be lying to him forever!"

"You'll know when the time is right Ash." She smiled.

"I know. I just hope he doesn't find out about us."

"He won't. I can keep a secret," Zac said with a wicked grin on his face.

"I believe you can," Ashley said echoing the same grin. But little did she know that Jared was somewhere nearby with a certain girl he hooked up with after Wicked.

Ashley wasn't the only cheater.

**So how'd you guys like it? Please, please, please leave a nice review!**


	7. It's Not Her I Don't TrustIt's Me

He rolled over. It had been a rough night. His girlfriend had left with some other guy, and he'd had no idea where they were but he trusted her. It was himself he didn't trust. Luckily he found at the theatre.

"Hey," he said giving her a hug.

"Hey what's up?" she smiled

"I'm just here with my girl, but she left with another guy." She gave him a sympathetic smile. He saw this and quickly reassured her.

"No not like that, she just said they had to talk. I guess they got tired and went home."

She looked completely unconvinced. "Dude, she wouldn't just leave you like that! There has to be something going on."

"I'm not jumping to conclusions. It's not her I don't trust, it's me." She looked at him weird, as if searching inside him for something.

"Why wouldn't you trust yourself? You love her right?" she asked with her big brown eyes. He thought about it for a moment and then turned to look at her gorgeous long locks of hair.

"That's just it. I really don't know." The girl inched closer, touching his arm, seducing him all over.

"Does she make you feel all jumpy inside? Do you feel electricity go through you every time you touch? Do you guys have awesome hard core sex? Does she make you feel good?" With each question she inched closer and closer. He breathed hard. She was gorgeous and he wanted her more than anything. Her arms were around his neck.

"Do you want jump her every time you see her? Is she sexy enough for you?" And lastly, "Does she make you feel like this?" With that she pulled his face to her and kissed him very lightly. He wanted more and pressed down hard against her mouth. They were in the theatre in front of everyone making out roughly. When she decided that was enough he decided to take her back to his place.

"Come home and sleep with me," he ordered. She nodded.

"Gladly. I can make you feel much better than she does."

They headed back to his place and had the rough hard core sex that he wanted. It ended with them breathing heavily against each other.

"That was the best I've ever had. Let's do it again," she said in breaths.

She had no idea where her boyfriend was, so she headed home. He wasn't there. She ate a little something because it was lunch time, even though she had just ate at his house. So he wouldn't get suspicious, she called him to see where he was. When she didn't get an answer, she shrugged and continued eating a PB&J sandwich. A few hours later, she was sitting down watching TV. She had gone to the mall and bought a few things, but still no call from him. Starting to get worried, she checked her phone for messages. There were none from him, so she decided to text him. No answer. Another hour passed by. It was 6:00 in the evening. Finally she just decided to go to his house. His car was there, meaning he was there, and a certain someone else. She got out and rang the doorbell. He answered.

"Hey I missed you," he said. When they hugged, they felt no sparks. He immediately missed the other girl's warmth and she missed her other boyfriend's kiss. She was almost disgusted kissing him. Inviting herself into the house, she sat on the couch.

"I texted you and called you. You never called back."

"Oh. I lost it." That was a lie. The other girl had it. Being oblivious, she said, "Oh I'll call it!"

She heard his ringtone. It sounded like it was coming from his bedroom. She went in there, but it wasn't there. The sound was coming from the bathroom. Following the sound she busted on the door but it had no answer, and was locked. He came up there and wanted her to leave.

"Look, it's not here. So just leave now." She was astonished that he'd told her to leave.

"But you're my fiancé! I practically live here!" she protested. He shrugged.

"I think it's time that we should be by ourselves for a while. I spend every moment with you."

"That's what people do when they're MARRIED!" she yelled.

"I'm not even sure I want to get married. I thought I did, I thought I felt strongly for you, but I realized I don't, and I can see myself spending the rest of my life with you." She was about to start crying but then she realized something. 'I could be with my _other_ boyfriend now, the one who really cares about me,' she thought.

"Okay," she said, smiled even, "just one thing before I go." With all her might she thrust open the bathroom door to find her sitting in the tub. Completely dumbfounded she looked at him, who looked down. Then she walked over to the girl and smacked her across the face.

"Don't you ever talk to me, or come near any of my boyfriends again! You are so low, trying to get with other women's men, and getting mad when other girls flirt with them. You are a BITCH! And you will never learn that everyone doesn't want you. Why do you think your boyfriend fell in love with me?"

"Why do you think your boyfriend fell in love with me?"

"He didn't fall in love with you. He was lusting after you. That's right hon. Don't think I didn't notice."

He looked up and she saw shame and guilt on his face. For a brief second she had a desire to apologize for all the shit she caused and she actually felt bad for him. But one look at the _other_ girl and all of the sympathy went away.

"Goodbye. I don't need you anyway." Walking out the house she slammed the door. On her way home she started humming 'Irreplaceable.' She realized how that song fit her life perfectly.

When she got to his home he was waiting for her.

"Hey babe what's-" She cut him off by jumping on to him, wrapping her legs around him, and kissing him.

"Someone's happy," he smiled.

"It's over. We're over!" she smiled extremely big.

"Really? Ohmigod that's great! Now we can finally-" She cut him off again kissing him and saying in between kisses, "shut and kiss me." She was all on him, running her hands through his hair and up and down his back. He picked her up and led her into his room once again placing each other on the bed. They kissed, scratched, screamed, moaned, and all else you can think of. It ended with her on top of him laying her head in the crook of his neck.

"I love you babe," he said.

"I love you too," she said.

Back at her ex-boyfriend's house, he was already missing her badly. What she had said was true. He was just lusting for the other woman. She had already moved on to the next guy, leaving him heartbroken. Now he didn't know if he would ever get her back. She was probably off doing some guy. A/N haha, ironic. All he knew was that he wanted her back, and he was stupid to have let her go. He was going to head to her house right now and get her back if it was the last thing he did.

I want you more than anything and I will never let anything happen to you again. Little did he know that she was off screwing with her new boyfriend for the second time in two days. They just couldn't keep their hands off of each other. It used to be like that for him and her, but she had moved on and obviously wasn't dwelling on their relationship.

Meanwhile she had no respect for him and was content with her position against the man of her dreams, the guy she had been waiting for her whole life. For the first time in two years she felt like everything was the way it was supposed to be.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Guess who the girl is that Jared cheated on Ashley with! Tell me in your reviews! I will try to make the next chapter as soon as I can, but school is really hard right now and I have to get back to my project. **


	8. A Little Party Fun

**Hello again! It is my goal to finish this fic before New Years and I am almost done. I am just waiting for that final climax. If you can help me with the ending that would be great I have some ideas. Oh and thanks for guessing. Either this or the next chapter will reveal who the girl is. (Sorry Mrs. Ashley Efron)**

Bang! Bang! Bang! Jared was banging on Ashley's door. He really wanted her back. After she left, he was heartbroken and decided to go after her. When the door didn't open, he let himself in with the spare key she always kept under the mat.

"Ashley? Ash I'm sorry! Please come back to me baby." There was no answer. Jared walked around and kept calling her name. Then he walked up the stairs and opened her room door. What a sight it was. He saw Ashley and Zac in the bed on top of each other like I described in last chapter. Jared's mouth dropped open, but they didn't see him. They were asleep. At that point Jared blew up.

"ASHLEY MICHELLE TISDALE! I break up with you for TWO FREAKING HOURS and you go and SLEEP BEHIND MY BACK?" he screamed at the top of his lungs. The two immediately woke up.

"Jare, I didn't know you'd be here. What are you doing inside my house? The door was locked?" she asked very surprised and embarrassed.

"The question is what are YOU doing with HIM?" he said pointing rudely at Zac.

"Jared we broke up. It's over remember? You can't get mad if I sleep with someone else. This was your fault. Remember I found you with Vanessa?" She hadn't told Zac this. His mouth dropped open.

"You slept with Vanessa? The slut," Zac muttered.

"Hey BITCH! Is this how you treat a guy? When he breaks up with you, you go and sleep behind his back?" Zac got out of bed and put some boxers on. Then he stepped up to Jared.

"Look dude, you don't call girls bitches. Ashley is not a bitch and don't let me hear you call her that again. Do you hear?" Jared laughed with fear because Zac was ten times taller than him. He stepped right up to Zac and Zac towered over him for more effect. Jared was terrified.

"And what are you gonna do pretty boy? You're not my father! You can't control me SON OF A PSH!" Jared spat in Zac's face. Zac got so mad that he hauled off and punched Jared. Ashley stared in horror at her boyfriend and ex getting into a fight. She tried to stop but Jared pushed her. Zac socked him in the face and the fight pretty much ended with Jared getting his ass kicked. He left the house.

"And I don't want to ever hear of you bothering her again!" he yelled at Jared leaving. Jared embarrassedly ran away. Ashley looked at Zac lovingly.

"I'm so proud of you! I love a guy who can stand up for me like that. Thanks Zaccie," she said before kissing him. Zac smiled wickedly.

"Hey where were we before Jared came in?" Ashley pondered this for a while and remembered. She got a devil grin on her face too.

"I remember now," she said putting an arm on his shoulder. She was too hot to resist. He grabbed her and started kissing her furiously and they fell back on the bed continuing what they had started.

---------------

Corbin invited himself in the house. Come on, it was Ashley. He didn't need an invitation. He walked in to the kitchen raiding all her food. He heard noises.

"Ash you up there? Your boyfriend was walking down the street cursing saying he was gonna kill Zac. By the way have you seen him? I haven't." Corbin made his way up the stairs and heard more noises. It sounded like ruffling and groaning. It was coming from _the bedroom_.

"Ashley are you in there?" Corbin said opening the door. He saw Zac and Ashley rolling around in the bed moaning.

"Yeah give it to me baby," she moaned and pulled on his hair.

"Okay," he said and pushed into her. Corbin wiped his eyes and slammed the door.

"I so did not need that while I was eating." He went downstairs to watch a movie. It was Hairspray. A/N I absolutely love this movie but for now Zac was never in it. Towards the middle of the movie Zashley joined him.

"Corbin what are you doing here?" Zac asked sitting next to him.

"Well I came in a long time ago and said hi to you guys but you were busy." Zac's face turned a very noticeable red and Ashley looked down. Corbin of course saw this and laughed.

"So how long have you two been screwin' each other for?" Zac kept his voice low so she wouldn't hear.

"We haven't be "screwin'" each other. Much." Corbin's mouth flew open.

"How many times?"

"Only twice! We got together Friday." Corbin smiled and smacked him on the back.

"Dude!" Zac yelled.

"Dude its Saturday! You've screwed her every day since you got together! Alright man!"

"I told you we were not screwing. What we had was respectable sex."

"Sure didn't sound like it when I busted open the door on you two." Zac opened his mouth, then shut it, and opened it again.

"It was after we saw Wicked. We were arguing and then I kissed her and we were making out. Then I asked her if she wanted to go to my place and she said yeah. We went back to my house and things just fell into place there. I feel like my life is actually right."

"Wait dude was this before or during when she was with Jared and they were gonna get married?" Zac put his head down and didn't say anything. Corbin put his head down and looked at Zac.

"Zac?" he said smiling. Zac sighed and lifted his head.

"She was with Jared. We left him and my date Sarah, oh and Vanessa was there and she slept with Jared the night we had sex." Zac said the first part really fast in hopes that Corbin wouldn't hear. His hopes failed and Corbin heard everything.

"You are such a player! Dude, you are now my idol."

"That's wrong man! It shouldn't have happened!"

"But are you glad it did?"

"Yeah but her and Jared broke up because of it."

"_Yeah_ but _you _got the girl."

"Corbin girls are not just some possession to own! They are real human beings. I just got lucky enough to have Ashley even kiss me back. God knows she would have punched me in the face if she barely knew me."

Ashley had long since ordered the pizza and was secretly listening to the conversation. She knew Corbin was a player and didn't understand the word _relationship_. Although he did have another girlfriend named Taylor of six years, but they were openly dating. A/N in case anyone didn't know that means seeing each other and other people. Now Zac had her full heart. She loved how he looked out for her and stuck up for her when guys would put her down or treat her like crap. Corbin was one of her best friends and she loved him to death but sometimes he was annoying. But Zac was amazing and never annoying. She could be around him and never ever get lonely or tired of him. Zac was truly a best friend and the perfect boyfriend. She walked over to the couch, sat on his lap, and kissed him right in front of Corbin.

"Oh gross, get a room, that'd be three times in one day Zac, you forgot to mention when she jumped on you right after breaking up with Jared. Yeah, I was at the house." Zac pulled away and looked strangely at Corbin.

"Why would you be at her house?"

"I'm always here. Right Ash?" She nodded.

"He always raids my kitchen because I have good food and movies. Nice to be around sometimes when other guys are acting shitty." Zac shrugged okay. They went back to making out.

"Okay to make this less awkward I am going to invite the rest of the gang."

"NOT VANESSA!" Ashley screamed snatching the phone away form Corbin.

"Come on it wouldn't be the same without her. Besides I thought you were over Jared."

"I am," Ashley stuck her nose up and said.

"Don't sweat it chica, I got it all under control."

"Thanks Corb."

"Anything for my girl," Corbin said rubbing her hair.

"Hey she's my girl," Zac joked and they both rubbed her hair and tickled her.

"AAAAAH! Stop!" Ashley laughed hysterically.

"Come on we have to call the gang." Ashley had a special button on her phone that she got installed to signal everyone that there was a party. In less than two minutes Lucas, Monique, and Vanessa burst through the door.

"Let's get this party started!" Monique cheered. Everyone lived two houses away from each other. Ten minutes later Kaycee, Oleysa, and Chris arrived.

"Hey dudes! Let's party!" They had music and drinks and the television going at the same time. Chris even brought a few wine coolers, but no one drank them. All of a sudden, on the radio some juking music came on and everyone started dancing, Zashley, Chaylor, Lunessa, Chris/Kaycee, and Ryne showed up so him and Oleysa were dancing. Even Jared came and him and Ashley just conversated a little. They both tried not to make it awkward which helped Zac. Everyone had a good time and ended up falling asleep. All except two people who were heating up and made their way into Ashley's bedroom. No one knew of it until morning when someone went in the room to retrieve a belonging. Let's just say that when Kaycee went up to Ashley's bedroom to get her jacket, she saw a sight.

**Haha, another cliffy. I just love writing cliffy's and it makes the readers want to gusess. So don't just read this! Hit that button and tell me who you think could have been the mystery people. It's not who you think, well maybe but don't just jump to conclusions. Anyway, I hope I can review pretty soon and I am determined to finish this story. Thanks for all the other reviews and I'll keep you posted! **


	9. Last Chapter

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been really stressed with finals coming up and they are almost done. FINALLY this is the last chapter. Unfortunately this wasn't completed before New Years so I didn't achieve my goal (ha ha) but I am done now. I hope you are satisfied with the ending. If not, I'll make a sequel. I am already gonna do a new story about Zashley in high school. Tell me if it should be Troypay or Zashley.**

"OH MY GOD!" Kaycee shrieked waking up everyone in the house including the people who where together in the room.

"What! What!" Monique and Oleysa ran upstairs screaming. They didn't know why Kaycee was screaming. Kaycee pointed to the two in bed. Monique's mouth dropped.

"Corbin!" she screamed. He came up the stairs.

"What is-?" He saw the two in bed.

"Dude you're HORRIBLE! How could you do that to Ash! Besides, I thought you dumped her a long time ago!"

"I don't know, I-we were just talking and things-"

"In Ashley's bed?" Corbin yelled.

"Don't tell Ash please!" she pleaded.

"Don't tell Ash what?" Ashley walked into her room. She walked to her dresser an did a double take when she saw who was in her bed. She shrieked.

"Zac get out! Get the hell out of my house! Don't ever talk to me again and take your bitch with you!"

"Wait! Ashley! This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"You're damn right it wasn't! You WERE my boyfriend! But now we are over. GET OUT!!!!" Zac had no choice. He tried to reason with her some more, but there was no use. Ashley was crying by now and everyone comforted her. Zac's heart went out to Ash but he couldn't erase what he'd done to her.

When they got outside Vanessa put her arms around him again.

"Another round at my house?" Zac got really mad and almost pushed Nessa.

"Get the hell away from me I never want to see you again bitch." Vanessa was hurt. When girls call you bitches you brush it off. But when a guy says it, who is really nice, and wouldn't usually say that about a girl, he was either really angry, or it was true. In this case it was true. Vanessa ran off extremely embarrassed. Now Zac had to find a way to get Ashley back. But how? It took Zac all night but he thought up an idea.

The next day Zac went to the mall and started buying a lot of things for Ash. He bought clothes, bags, earrings, and shoes. Then he spotted Victoria's secret and went in there with a wicked grin. He came out with the cashier looking at him strangely and all this lingerie for Ash. Yeah he planned to take it off her someday. After he was done shopping, he went to the flower store and sent her five dozen red roses. Then he went to the cookie store and sent her three cookie flower baskets. Finally Zac went and bought her decorations for her house. He knew she was out shopping so he snuck into her house, (I know desperate, creepy, weird, and mean) and put up all his house decorations, lighting her rooms with candles, and placing candies on her bed that he made up. Then he left the house with a note on the table, and a really nice cooked meal. He left the shopping bags in the living room and left her house. Now all he had to do was wait for her to call him.

"Thanks for cheering me up guys," Ashley smiled. She was upset at what Zac did and didn't know if she'd ever forgive him, but she missed him all the same. It was a mix of emotions. But she had no idea when she walked into the house. She saw everything decorated just the way she liked it and really good smelling candles everywhere. There were bags and bags and bags of clothes, shoes, bags, and earrings. And everything matched too. Every outfit had shoes, a bag, and jewelry to go with it. Ashley was touched that he thought of her so much. Then she saw in the kitchen the roses and the cookies. Lucas shook his head.

"He's desperate for you Ash. If you don't take him back he'll die." Corbin laughed.

"You're not actually gonna take him back are you?"

"Hold on a minute. I have to go some where." Ashley got in her range rover and drove to Zac's house. She rang the doorbell. At that point Zac shot up from his current position on the couch. He opened the door and Ashley flung herself onto him.

"You are so sweet! Even though you slept with Nessa, I know it wasn't for real. I love you so much." Zac smiled, happy that his plan worked and he had his girl.

"I love you too Ash." Then he pulled her in for a kiss.


End file.
